Bakugan: Defenders of the Core
Bakugan: Defenders of the Core is a multi-console game that was released on October 19, 2010 at GameStop, and on October 26, 2010 at other major retailers. Despite it's title it is based on the second series. It will be released for the Nintendo DS, Wii, PSP, PS3, and Xbox 360. Bakugan: Defenders of the Core will bring gamers into a fast binding action adventure to save the Earth and New Vestroia from Zenoheld, Spectra and their Vexos minions. Players will create a new hero and discover new aspect of Bakugan by having full control over the creatures when taking on the opponents. For fans who will be getting the DS version, will be taking advantage on the dual screen. The game will have split-screen multiplayer, head to head battles, and free for all. It seems to be a fighting game, where Bakugan duke it out for the most victories. It will have a Collector's Edition that will come a Pyrus Neo Dragonoid and Subterra Centipoid action figure. Plot The game follows a story arc from Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia not followed in the Anime, during which the Brawlers must protect earth from a furious assault by the Vexos who are slowly taking over in order to take out any safe haven for The Brawlers and Drago who contains the Perfect Core which the Vexos are desperately searching for. Gameplay Story Mode In story mode you travel the world as the main character attaining stealth to hide from security drones patrolling the cities of earth as you collect''' Core Fragments.' Using your Bakugan as tools you take down laser traps and other security devices their will also be cutscenes and battles as you encounter other characters. Battle Mode The new battle mode uses a new fighting engine similar to that of Dragon Ball Z games and Ability Cards are now used to make extremely powerful attacks and Bakugan are now able to be captured. Characters Humans Protagonists * Dan Kuso * Marucho Marukura * Shun Kazami Vestals Protagonists * Mira Clay * Baron Leltoy * Ace Grit Antagonists * King Zenoheld * Spectra Phantom * Gus Grav * Volt Luster * Shadow Prove * Mylene Pharaoh * Lync Volan * Security Drone Other * '''Player Character' The Main character of the game. He is not the same main character from Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Video Game. He is not Human or Vestal. His race and homeplanet are unknown. Bakugan * Neo Dragonoid * Maxus Dragonoid * Cross Dragonoid * Scorpion * Elfin * Minx Elfin (named "Dual Elfin" in game) * Tripod Epsilon * Ingram * Master Ingram * Hylash * Wilda * Magma Wilda * Baliton * Nemus * Saint Nemus (named "Mega Nemus" in game) * Piercian * Percival * Knight Percival * Falcon Fly * Mechanical Helios * Maxus Helios * Metalfencer * Elico * Tripod Theta * Altair * Wired * Premo Vulcan * Hexados * Brontes * Dynamo * Hades * Fortress Helios MK2, Maxus Helios MK2, Maxus Cross Dragonoid, Omega Leonidas, and Battle Ax Vladitor will not appear. It has been confirmed that there are 32 Bakugan in the game, 12 of which are Bakugan Traps from the anime series. Trailers and clips of gameplay Battle Gameplay thumb|left|300px|Battle Preview This Video Depicts in Depth depiction of the battle gameplay depicting the new use of ability cards Battle and capture Trailer thumb|left|300px|Battle and capture trailer A teaser Video for the game showing several scenes of battle mode and story mode gameplay and some cutscenes Gallery File:Bakugan Battle Brawlers DOTC 360 screenshot 1-515x289.jpg File:Bakugan Battle Brawlers DOTC 360 screenshot 2-515x289.jpg File:Bakugan Battle Brawlers DOTC 360 screenshot 3-515x289.jpg File:Bakugan Battle Brawlers DOTC 360 screenshot 4-515x289.jpg|Hades VS Neo Dragonoid File:Bakugan Battle Brawlers DOTC 360 screenshot 5-515x289.jpg File:Bakugan Battle Brawlers DOTC 360 screenshot 6-515x289.jpg Nemus-haos+hades-darkus-dc.PNG Ingram-ventus+hades-darkus-dc0.PNG|Hades VS Ingram File:Bakugan Battle Brawlers DOTC 360 screenshot 7-515x289.jpg File:Dndngggg.jpg File:Dnmhx.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid File:Chspgggg.jpg|Cyborg Helios Maxus Helios.JPG|Maxus Helios Elfin.JPG|Elfin attacking Cyborg Helios File:Crossdrago_pyrus.jpg File:Crossdrago_pyrus_dc00.jpg File:Wii_Screen_05.jpg File:Wii_Screen_07.jpg File:Wilda_subterra+neodrago_pyrus_dc.jpg|Wilda VS Neo Dragonoid File:Wilda_subterra+neodrago_pyrus_dc00.jpg File:Game_03.png 61tjqFp6-9L._SL160_AA160_.jpg|PS3 version cover 61y1sN5ywhL._SL160_AA160_.jpg|Xbox 360 version cover 61uMAJQXh9L._SL160_AA160_.jpg|Nintendo DS version cover 51zBTS4zNRL._SL160_AA160_.jpg|PSP version cover 61FzYZuWuLL._SL160_AA160_.jpg|Wii version cover 180px-BakuganPKG_RGB.jpg|The Japanese Nintendo DS cover 61v5AQ4rHWL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|The Nintendo DS Collector's Edition cover pa.184508.2.jpg pa.184508.3.jpg pa.184508.4.jpg pa.184508.5.jpg bakugan-battle-brawlers-defenders-of-the-core--20100928065155873_thumb_ign.jpg|Scorpion primo vulcan on game.jpg|Primo Vulcan standing percival vs elico on game.jpg|Knight Percival vs Elico altair on bakugan defenders of the core.jpg|Altair flying Sources http://worthplaying.com/article/2010/6/9/news/74783/ Trivia *It is set in an alternate reality. *All VAs are replaced with new ones in the game. *There isn't a true Master Ingram, Knight Percival, or Saint Nemus. *Your character created Bakugan Interspace and Marucho didn't. *Your character is an alien but his homeplanet is not shown. Category:Video Games Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia